Death of a PrincessDark Legened of Zelda
by XXTwilightxmoonXX
Summary: Link had thrown away his old life to gain a new one, but what if that new life was to be taken away?


To note: This story was a idea I had for a art piece I had in mind to draw. There isn't any spoilers in the story though it is a dark story so be in mind. Hope you enjoy the story!

The princess lead the young hero to the temple, where the sword he weld was to be returned once more, for all the monsters he slain,  
the blood that shed upon him and his shining blade.

It was hard for the hero to imagine to let go of the sword he was chosen to be it's master. Something deep within him wanted to him keep the sword, it wasn't an urge, it was more of something more, much more. Was it greed that the hero felt? It couldn't be, there wasn't any source of evil will within him, at least what he believed.

The Princess continued to lead the hero through the tourch lit wide hallways, their shadows dancing along the stone walls as they walked.  
" Link, the land of Hyrule is great full to you, you saved our land from the darkness. The Goddess are smiling upon us" Zelda thanked the hero in her natural soft but yet natural strict royal tone. Link could feel the hard lump in his throat, gripping to the handle of the sword tightly,  
forcing the lump to disappear. " I-it's not a problem Princess, it's my duty after all to protect Hyrule" Link replied back in a small stutter.

He said the truth, he was chosen to be the hero to protect this land, but in the back of his mind, he remembered being a farm boy, life was hard yes but it was nothing compared to the life Link had to go on with.  
Leaving his old, simple kick back life, leaving all his friends behind, his home, even the crush he secretly had, for something to risk his own life, to protect one land, to keep a simple princess who was clearly shown she could fight for herself and protect herself while with knights. Why it had to be me he asked himself, the sword, the evils bane was the only thing he truly felt he had left of this new life he had.

As they approched the stone, to where he had to slam the sword back into, the countless thoughts of his old life, and not letting the sword go raced through his mind.  
Beads of sweat dripped from the side of his face, his heart paced faster and faster with each giving step, his sights on the Princess, who carelessly walked towards the stone.  
He wouldn't give up the sword, giving it away, felt like he was going to give away his own life, returning to it which it came felt like suicide, he didn't risk his life so hard just to give it up now.

Zelda taken one more glance over to Link, feeling odd about him, she brushed off the uneasiness she felt, after all the evil was gone forever.

Zelda pinched the sides of her white and purple gown, walking the steps up to the stone, Link following her right behind. Zelda then stood next to the side of the stone, where it held the sword, seeing the family crest in the middle of the stone.  
" Please Link, return the sword into the stone and it shall be all over" Zelda ordered softly, watching Link approaching the stone, his bangs hidden his eyes. Link stood in front of the stone, staring down at the lifeless object. He couldn't explain the feeling he felt, anger, some how within him began to rise up.

Link grasp the sword with both hands, slowly lifting the sword above his head, in the pose bout to strike it down into holder.

This was it, his dream of the old life he wished for was finally going to be returned to him.

But...his hands began to shake, his body trembling.

Was he hesitating, but why? In this moment, he could have the life he wished for back, and won't have to deal with nightmare monsters from hell no longer, that haunted his dreams at night, staying through days and evening on foot, keeping his tired senses sharp as possible to beware of any danger, and if danger came, he fought. He enjoyed slicing the monsters, slaying them slowly as he could, killing them, feeling the fresh warm blood spill onto his blade and himself.

" Link, what is the matter? All you need to do is slam it in and it will all be over" Zelda spoke worriedly, concerned about what was going on with the hero.

Link didn't reply, standing there silently, as his sights were still on the stone, the sword still high in the air.

" Link please answer me what is wrong? Just slam the sword into the stone!"

" ...**No**" Link finally replied softly with a edge of a growl in his tone, breaking the silence, his arms slowly going back to his waist.

" Wh-what?" Zelda softly stuttered, taking a step back, while watching Link, turning over slowly to her to finally let out a gasp of horror, seeing Links eyes filled with darkness, malice, madness and cold as winter.

" Princess Zelda I will not give up this sword, this sword, is my life, my new life" Link spoke, his tone changing from normal to some what sadistic, approaching over to her as the light of the temple gleamed off of the sword.

Zelda was in fear, seeing the hero of the Goddess turn into something like this. She covered her mouth tightly, trying not let Link hear her whimpers.

" What's the matter my Princess, why are you backing away from me?" Link asked softly, ever so getting closer as Zelda backed away.

" Link...what has become of you?" Zelda asked, whimpering in fear.

" Why..."

" Link, please answer.."

**" WHY?"** Link finally shouted in shear sadistic anger, causing Zelda to miss her footing to began tumbling down the steps.

Zelda began to pushed herself from the ground, feeling the the effect from the fall filling her small body.

Turning her head over, she gasped once more seeing Link slowly walking down the steps, the shadows covering the front of his body, seeing his eyes having some what of a red glow to them, his lips spread into the purest evil smile that she had ever saw.

The sword, still gleaming in the light.

" You know what I discovered Princess? This sword has protected me from the monsters, the beings from hell, and I had no choice to slay them.  
After all, isn't that what weapons are made for?" Link chuckled deeply, still approaching the terrified princess.

Zelda began to crawl back, to then get on her feet. She wished she had brought her sword with her. She wouldn't have never imagine Link to become something this...evil.

Her body began to move away from him, slowly going down the light hallways, their shadows ever dancing once more.

" Also Princess, with this sword, I began a new life. I sacrificed my old life, just for this new one, to protect you, this land,  
and kill the man of pure darkness. Why would I give up my new life now? After a long time, giving this sword the justice it was to be heard of, and feeding it blood, the hunger never ends" Link spoke more sadistic with each passing word that slipped his lips.

As Zelda reached for a hidden dagger she carried with her, in no less of a blink of an eye, Link charged towards her letting one hand to be free from the sword to slam it against her center rib cage and pushed up against a wall.

The princess's eyes widen to see Link so close to her, feeling his hot breath on her neck, about an inch away from each other, and seeing the dark evil eyes Link had received.  
In a deep dark growl, Link gritted his teeth to her, his eyes narrowing to her as he looked into her eyes deeply.

" I will not let you take away** MY **life!" Suddenly a loud noise filled the walls of the temple. Blood splattered onto the walls, also dripping down the hilt of the sword,  
spilling onto Links hands and some on his face.

The princess, onced loved through out Hyrule was stabbed through the chest, the sword piercing through her, comming out of her back.  
Blood began to seep from her mouth, her eyes widen in pain as only grunts of the Princess could be heard.

Link moved in closer, about a half of an inch away from her to be full face to face, his lips moving over to her ear, whispering hotly " I told you, the sword hungers for blood, and it would never end?"

With that Link pressed his lips against hers, licking the blood that filled her mouth.

He then twisted the sword in her body to forcefully pull it back, removing his lips away from hers, licking the inside of his mouth, tasting the sweet blood of the Princess, to watch her fall to the ground. The moment of time felt slown down around them, till reality came back. The Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, began to bleed to death on the floor, the sound of her body dropping onto the cold floor echoed in the temple.  
Link stood there watching the Princess using what time she had left. Her blood slowly dripping off of the swords tip.  
" Link...why?" The princess let out a soft gasp, tears of sorrow fallen from her eyes.  
" Because, you were a threat to my life, and a threat, must be killed" Link replied coldly, seeing her eyes closed slowly. Link watched the last moments, as he then slowly began to turn his back away from her, walking the dark hallway once more, his shadow giving off a sinister look of sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

Her life faided away, Zelda was no more, there was truly darkness in this world, but what Link done, was it from the inner darkness?  
Or was it the duity he had to fufill. But no matter what, The land wasn't Zelda's no more, it was now Links.


End file.
